The Noah In The Order
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: What happens when Lavi brings a Noah back to the order? Things get messy! Can Allen, Kanda and Lenalee find a way to help Lavi get the Noah home? Find Out? R
1. The Findings

Chapter 1

The findings

" WAT!! LAVI!! WAT DID YOU BRING BACK HERE!!" Allen yelled from his hospital bed and looked like he was just shot in the face

"Well she looked beat up a lot and I thought it would be the right thing to do with her Allen..." Lavi said avoiding looking at you.

"Oh my god Lavi...SHE'S A NOAH!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HER PAST THE GATES!!

"Ummm...I hid her in my coat...and THEN I ran here so no one would see her and kill her on the spot.smart huh?"

Allen sighed and nodded a huge no. He knew that one day and that day would come soon that road would be found in the order.

"Lavi... you really need to make sure that you can hide her without putting her in pain..." Allen told the bunny boy looking worried.

"ALLEN...SHE WILL BE FINE! when she wakes up she's gonna jump out the window and leave fearing she will be caught so we both have nothing to worry about" Lavi said and smiled and he set road on a chair."Lavi...you don't understand...if she gets caught even if it's

only a glance from someone...they will know that a Noah is staying in the order..." Allen said to Lavi as he was trying to pick up road. Lavi looked

at Allen as if someone died,"Allen do you think that I can't keep her well hidden enough until she wakes up?"

"Well yes and no I mean what if Bookman comes into your room and finds her somewhere? what are you gonna do then??" he asked Lavi giving him a look

of worry about the small Noah being killed in the order when she wakes up from her sleep.

You left the room holding road as carefully and gently as

she would let you."...Well I'm sure no one will notice her I mean she is so small and harmless at the moment...ha! what should I be worrying about" you told yourself putting her under your bed which as no one else knew not even Bookman had another bed.

Just as you and gotten rhode safely under the bed and hidden from everyone and anyone bookman came into the room and you jumped but tryed your best to be cool.

"Lavi...? are you ok...?" Bookman asked showing no real concern about what he said."Umm..uhhh..uhh ye-ye-yes I'm totally fine nothing wrong at all just fine!" you said while bookman gave you a confused what-have-you-been-drinking-lavi?? look. " Umm... Ok then...?" he said walking out of the room,but as soon as he closed the door you breathed a sigh of relief.'Boy...that was too close I just gotta make sure to act normal like nothing has happened and as long as Allen...ALLEN!!" you shouted as you ran out of your room and back to the hospital wing.You burst into the room that you ended up waking allen.

"ALLEN!!" shouted Lavi as he ran to allen's bed.

"LAVI!!" you said rather pissed that lavi had woken you up,...again. But this time Lavi had a huge look of worry on his face and he looked like he was gonna break down right in the room."ummm yes??" you asked the poor bunny boy,"Listen Bookman came in as soon as I hid road under the bed HE ALMOST SAW HER!! and now how am I going to act like everything is normal whenI'm still trying to hide her from everyone!!ALLEN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME" he yelled in your face giving you a shock that he could get this tense.

"Lavi...do I HAVE to help you?

"YESSSSS!!

"Fine...Ok what you should do is think about...girls...like you did before and act ...like you did before if you try not to worry about her so much you will look half normal again"Allen told you giving you the only smile you can give a person when you have just been injected 100 times.

"Think about life before her...Hmmmm...you know what that could work maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought you were thanks Allen see ya!"Lavi said and ran back to...to...to...ummm well who knows where an 18 yr old future Bookman goes off to in his spare time." You decided to sleep more since you knew that lavi or komui would be running threw the door wanting to do something to you or talk to you.

(3 DAYS LATER...YEA NOTHING MUCH HAPPENED ALLEN WAS ASLEEP LAVI WAS READING AND LOOKING AROUND AND KOMUI WAS...YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW)

"Uhhhh...the heck?...why on earth am I under a bed...a small one too this one can't be mine..." a very confused road said silently before hitting her head on the top of a bed." Ahhhhh...stupid bed..." you cursed under your breathe as you rolled onto the floor and saw something or rather someone you wish you didn't have to see..."Ahhhhh LAVI!" you yelled scaring him into falling off his chair. "Road...?"

**Hiya!! srry if this chapter kinda sucks but I'm new to writng but I promise I will do better!!**


	2. Encounters

Chapter. 2

Encounters for the worst

"Road..ummm ummm your awake...?" asked a rather nervous Lavi slowly backing away from the angry Noah.

"OF COURSE I'm AWAKE!!BUT THE THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!!"yelled road giving the apprentice a death

glare. " Well...you see...you were hurt...SO i just thought for once I would be nice to you and help you out a bit" you told road slowly backing up towards the door.Silence filled the room at the Noah sunk to the floor very confused at where she was.

"How did I even get here? I only remember getting beat to a pulp and passing out...near...oh no! he..he..brought me here??"

you thought to yourself while the shaken red haired started to get up and slowly walk over to you."OK listen here road..I only brought you here cause

you were beat up really badly it's not like i care that way for you and if you want you can go jump out that window" Lavi told you pointing to the nearby

window. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM you sent Lavi flying across the room in a fit of anger "HOW DARE YOU WELCOME ME TO JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW LIKE THAT!!" you yelled before he cupped his hand over your mouth.

" Will you shut it! people will hear you and they will come to my room to find you and I'm gonna be dead before you can say the old panda snores as loud as Allen's stomach!" Lavi whispered as you turned slightly red from him being this close to your face. "Knock,Knock! Lavi! what's with all the noise in there?"

You heard Bookman ask as he slowly opened the door."Shit!! i gotta hide you" Lavi told youbefore shoving you in a closet by the bed_."How dare he shove me into this stuffy closet...when i get out he's gonna wish__he never carried that hammer of his on him!!.'_you thought to yourself upon listening to the conversation outside.

"Lavi what are you doing in here?" you heard Bookman ask "nothing..just..just reading!" Lavi said as he picked up a book beside him.

"your reading? at this time of day? are you sure you haven't hit your head...you know really hard maybe?" Bookman an asked looking and sounding confused.You didn't know what to say next,you knew that you had to think of something quick before he goes any further with the questions.

" Yea I'm OK I just wanted to read that's all is there a new law saying im not supposed read at this time of day?" you questioned him rather smartly.

As Bookman closed the door road jumped out and tackled you. " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!! OF ALL PLACES YOU...YOU..YOU PUT ME IN A CLOSET...YOUR CLOSET!! YOUR BOXERS ARE IN THERE!!" road yelled while pulling on your hair.

"Well ya? you want me to put you in the toilet next you brat!" Lavi half yelled at you as you could tell he was very pissed off.

Silence filled the room as you got up and walked over to the window thinking _Am i really that much of a brat?...it's not like I wanted to even be here...maybe I should take him up on his offer and jump to my probably death from this window._

You thought sadly to yourself before you felt a hand on your shoulder."Listen...if me and possibly Allen figure out a way to get you out of here...you promise to...not pull any attacks on us for a week?" Lavi asked you staring right into your golden eyes.

" I can't make any promises but...I"ll "try"..." road answered back as another knock came at the door. Road knew where to go now."Rabbit open up it's me and Lenalee" said the all too familiar voice that belonged to the one and only sadistic bastard kanda.

You opened the door as Kanda asked the one hard question you were getting tired of answering."Why weren't you at lunch?,you never miss a meal" Kanda stated while glaring daggers at you.

" I...I...well I'm not...err...feeling well yea I'm not so I didn't come to lunch" you told him hoping he would believe it more then you did.

'You sure? cause you were fine this morning" Kanda said still glaring daggers at you"Yea I am sure alot can change in a couple of hours kanda you would be amazed at the changes you went through since then" You told him smiling hoping he would leave.like now.

"Kanda if he isn't feeling well the we should just leave him alone "leanlee said as you just noticed she was there."Hehe thanks lenalee-chan I'll seee you guys later" you said as you shut the door and locked it to make sure noone would suddenly burst in your room to find you+a noah. "Ok rhode you can come out now" you said in a low enough voice that she could hear you but someone outside the door would think your were talking in your sleep.


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer:I do not own dgm no matter how much I want to.**

Chapter 3

The plan

You ran to Allen room as fast as you could while carrying road."ALLEENN!! I GOT A PROBLEM!!"Lavi yelled before he came bursting into your room carrying a small bundle who was moving under the coat.

"What now someone "thought" they saw her sitting on your bed?" Allen said putting down his book."No not yet but we have to figure out a plan to get her out of here or both of us will be getting one hell of a punishment"Lavi stated while putting Road down.

"Wait when did I get mixed up in all this Lavi? your the one who brought her here anyway" you stated at the over confused and messed up bunny."Well I wonder what will happen when they learn that you knew about the whole thing..._tisk tisk tisk _it won't be a good day in Allen land now will it beansprout?" Lavi said in a blackmailing like tone.Silence yet again filled the room while Lavi and Road stared at you.

"Fine I'll help you..."you told them thinking how this would never work out anyway.

(2 days later)

"OK then?...well um yea .."Lavi said rather confused at how slipping rhode into a box and shipping it to the other side of the world would help her."Well I don't see up coming up with anything Mr.Smarty!"Allen half yelled at you while Road just sat down on a nearby couch.

"Well if we wanna get here out of here bringing a box down to the docking bay...really won't help us we should try to disguise her before we take her out of here" Lavi said rather blankly while looking over at the little Noah looking so bored yet so scared.

The two boys kept working at how to get the Noah out of the order while you just sat there staring at...well nothing really just shelves and shelves of books'._Hmmm...i wonder if lavi has read all of these books already...heh I wouldn't be too surprised_' you thought to yourself as a small smile came across your bored stricken face and Lavi noticed.

"Road?something up?" he asked as you just realised he was staring at you

"No nothing just thnking about something" you told him starting to look out the window at the sunset._Knock knock! _"Lavi? open the door" you whipped your head around as you knew that voice to be the one named Lenalee.

"What are you gonna do she can't se -- " you were cut off as Lenalee stepped into the room and gave a shokced face when she saw Allen and Lavi weren't the only ones in the room.

"G-guys w-w-hat i-is s-s-she doing h-h-here?"asked a scared looking lenalee."Well...she's here because she was really injured so I brought here..."Lavi said not looking at Lenalee at all.'Your...dead..."was all Kanda said as he too walked in the room

.

"KANDA!! WHEN DID YOU COME HERE!!"Lavi yelled at the raven haired samurai walking towards him.

"Ummmm...what time does it look like I got it here rabbit boy" Kanda muttered" And by the way road is asleep and if you wanna get her out of here you might wanna think about waking her up." "Kanda?" asked Lavi and Allen as they moved closer to him.

"Wat..." "you--you--YOU WANT TO HELP US DON'T YOU!! OR YOU JUST WANNA SEE US BOTH GET KILLED!!" they both yelled into Kanda ears."...I like the second reason better" was all Kanda said before knocking them across the room."Allen how about you and Lenalee try to figure a way to wake up road while me and Yuu-Chan find a way to get her out of here" Lavi said in a low voice and you and Lenalee walked out of the room.

"What do you think? she's probably looking into people's dreams and we all know she won't wake up from that"

"Well Allen...I'm not sure how to wake her up you have spent more time with her so YOU should know how hmm?"

"Wa-wa-wa what? that was one time and you were out of comission...it's not my fault you ended up getting...hurt that time..."

You two kept talking while lavi and kanda fought about what to do. "Lavi how do you think dragging her on a mission will help? don't you think it's gonna look weird

if you have an extra item with you to hold her in?" "Well you can think of something plus I'm the one coming up with all these ideas your just sitting there" lavi said rather angerly.

"I am...but I'm sure that throwing her out the window wouldn't be noticeable so yea" was all the raven haired smaurai said as you racked your brain before grabbing him and shoving him out the doors."AND STAY OUT UNTILL YOUR PATHETIC BRAIN CAN THINK OF SOMETHING!!_ SLAM!!" _"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!LAAAAAAVIIIIII!!"you heard a little moyashi yell in pain.You opened the door to fine allen clutching his nose in utter pain.

"Hey moyashi!" "Im not a--_crack..._AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KANDA THAT DAMN HURT!!" yelled Allen trying to restrain himself from knocking Kanda down the staires

"Well you want your nose to heal and be placed crooked or you want it to heal straight like a normal person?" asked kanda knowing that no answer was needed unless moyashi was that out of his head.

**Plzplzplzplz R&R since this is my first fanfic your reviews are very very VERY important to me chapter 4 is coming out soon im writing it right now**

**anyway thanx for reading ppl.**

**-vicky animelover411**


	4. Road's Idea

**Chapter 4**

**Road's Idea**

The sun had just finished setting as you began to wake up "Yawn...man that was a good nap" you told yourself before the silence was replaced by yelling.

Instead of the 2 voices you heard so often now you heard 4 and 2 new ones you hadn't heard before. '_Who is in here last time I checked only Lavi and Allen werein here'_ you thought before all 4 people walked through the door and as they stared at you you did the same.

"Ah Road so your awake" Lavi said with a smile.The other two you recognized to be that Kanda guy and that Lenalee girl."Yea I'm awake and why are you guys making so much noise?" you asked rather confused before you realised why they had been so loud

"Ohhhh well you could have asked me for a way for me to escape you know" you stated as all their faces tried to hide the fact that they thought you would only cause more trouble.

"Well Road do you have a plan?" asked Lavi and Allen

"Yea...I can arrange someone from the Noah clan to meet me somewhere to pick me up 2 of you would have to come though" you said staring at all of them wondering if Allen would come with you at least.

"Well? how good does that sound I'll just call..Tyiki and he'll come pick me up" you said as you got up off the couch.20minutes later you and Allen were making sure that no one knew about what was going a with the Noah.

"OK Road it's9:35 now we should wait till 11 before we sneak you out of here it will be plenty dark by then"Lavi said in a hushed voice to make sure anyone trying to listen wouldn't be able to make out who was in the library and what they were saying.

"Yea I guess Tyiki agreed to be there at 10:30 he says he's waiting till midnight and then he has to leave"

"How long do you think it's gonna take to get there road" asked allen "It will take around an hour to get to the meeting point bit since it's at night it should take less then that as long as we have no one trying to follow us that is"road told you as she looked in Lenalee and Kanda's direction.

"I'm hoping you two really don't say anything but im more worried about you lenalee your brother will be questioning you no doubt about the weird behavior won't he?" you asked looking right into the girl's eyes.

"Yes but I won't be telling him he would destroy the whole order if he found out and me and kanda for sure wouldn't tell anyone about this '_accident'_" lenalee told you as you gaze went to the night sky.

"Road we should get ready to leave it's 10:30 already"Lavi said as he and allen got up and started walking to the door."Ok bye lenalee bye kanda" you said before you walked out of the room sticking to the shadows while lavi and allen covered you.

**Srry this chapter was short but i wanted the escape to happen later so yea. And im also srry that my fanfiction came out in 1 chapter instead of 3 i uploaded it worng but plz forgive me. anyway R&R c ya!**


	5. The Escape

**Chapter 5**

**The Escape**

The sounds of the night life was hardly heard above the sound of 3 sets of feet running to the meeting point of the dark forest. As they neared the next part

of the woods a sudden sound broke the utter silence between them all. "What was that!!"Lavi shouted as he stopped behind Road and Allen. "Not sure b--_BOOM!!"...Oh My God..."_Road barely said before she was whisked away by Allen and was able to see the sight below.

Lavi was fighting off about 20 level 1 Akuma's Normaly he could handle it but being taken by surprise was not his usual style."Ah! where the hell did they even come from!" shouted the angry rabbit boy as he smashed the next Akuma into pieces.

"Road...what is going on here?" asked a puzzled Allen staring at road with anger and worry.

"I don't know! I didn't take part in any of this Allen!" she shouted as she heard 3 explosions from below.

"...Road...you do have a history of lieing to people...are you really sure you had nothing to do with this?" Allen asked you anger in in tone."I swear..why would I plan an attack on you guys if you were taking me to meet Tyiki?" she asked you sounding as Innocent as possible.

Shots rang from below as you took a look to see if Lavi was OK._'strange...why do I suddenly care for my enemy...I'm a Noah we aren't supposed to have feelings like that'_ you thought before hearing many more explosions and shots below.

Finally it was all over and the three of you started off again. "We are almost there gu--" you were cut off again by another round of Akuma."WHY! WHY CAN'T YOU BEASTS JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!" Road yelled at the top of her lungs before her high voice made all the Akuma exploded.

"Road I see your finally here and just in time too my my what a surprise" said a voice emerging form the thicker part of the woods."Hey Tyiki" you shouted and ran over to hug him. "We have no time for long good byes so say them now" Tyiki said as you said good-bye to Lavi and Allen.

"bye guys and I'll try to keep my promise and thanks for the help!" Road said before stepping into the Noah door with Tyki. "Well I guess that's it...she's...gone" Lavi said while starting to walk back in silence.

"Lavi! come on we did the right thing she could have been killed right on the spot" you said trying to cheer up the sad bunny.

"Yea but it was fun having her around I mean I know we are supposed to hate her and the rest of the Noah...but...but she seems so different from the rest of them like she act really really Innocent all the time" Lavi told you in a sad tone."Well I know it seems that someone that acts as Innocent as her

looks like she wouldn't kill a bug but...Lavi we all have to live with things we hate that's life I know we all wish that Road behaved as Innocent as she looks

but...that's not how her life turned out what has happened was meant to happen Lavi" was all you said to Lavi hoping it would cheer him up if only by a little.

"Thanks Allen your a good help _sometimes_ when we aren't with Yuu-Chan" Lavi said as you could see a smile coming onto his bored looking face. "Well...you fight with him too but of course your the only one with the guts to call him Yuu-Chan" Allen said as you two talked all the way to the black order.

A/N:

You think that now it's all happy ever after? nope not today people! allen and lavi run into some trouble before they return find out in the next chapter

_The ending fight _R&R


	6. The Endings

**Chapter 6**

**The ending fight**

The silence of the night time forest was disturbed by the sound of guns. Allen activated his innocence along with lavi."Man not again now it's just annoying" whined Lavi before jumping into action and smashing at least 3 akuma in the first shot. "CROWN CLOWN!" Allen yelled as he went up and as he called it "saved" the last round of akuma.

"May your souls rest in peace now" Allen said as soon as he returned back to normal.

"Hmmm...well there was like 20 of them so you saved 17 and I destroyed 3" lavi making his hammer return to it's regular size. "yes you killed them and their souls bunny" allen told you acting as if he was mad at you for that." But allllleeeennnn I can't save akuma like you can last time I checked my hammer can't do that" lavi whined as he dragged his feet across the dew soaked grass.

"Hmph" you said knowing he was buying what you were doing '_tehe he really thinks I'm mad at him...hm I wonder when I should tell him I'm acting'_ you thought to yourself while lavi looked at you with puppy eyes.

"LAVI! can i tell you something?" you asked sounding as pissed off as a person can be when they are acting.

"Y-y-yes al-al-allen-k-kun?" Lavi asked rather nervous."I was only acting! how can I be mad at you when your innocence isn't like mine and can't

save akuma like me" you smiled waitng for him to say you were bragging.

"Allen...I can use my innocence right now to shrink that mouth of yours" lavi said bringing out his hammer.

"Wow no no no I'm OK lavi and why would you wanna smack me out in front of the HQ" Allen pointed out.The to walked into HQ and were greeted by lenalee.

"So I trust it went well" lenalee said as she smiled "Yes very well the random akuma attack here and there but nothing serious" reported lavi"and now we can try

our to forget about what happened" allen said as he and lenalee heard a huge yawn.

"What Im tired...im going to bed Night you two" lavi said as he walked up to his room.

"Well I gue--" you were cut off by lenalee's lips pressing against yours,her mouth and opened and your tounge searched her whole mouth before pulling out.

"Allen...that was nice of you to help rhode get back home when he wakes up tomorrow I'll give lavi a hug for his work too Night allen sleep well" lenalee said as she walked away."Y-yea Night lenalee-chan" you said before going up to your room face still red from that very good surprise you had just gotten.

**There you have it! the ending to my first fanfiction im gonna bet the ending was unexpected?**

**Anyway thanks for reading another fanfic to come as soon as i get a new idea**

**Rhode:bye**

**Lavi:bye**

**Allen:bye**

**Lenalee:bye**

**Kanda &Tyiki: see ya later**

**all encluding me: BYE!!HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE!!.**


End file.
